


A man in uniform

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a thing for Steve's dress uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt!fic for Fangirl1138 who requested _'Steve and Danny: Danny has a thing for Steve's dress uniform (who doesn't) ;)_ '.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Danny snapped his hips forward one last time, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders, and oh shit… that was good, and _fuck_. He was coming, and Steve was coming, too, ass clenching hard around Danny’s dick, blurring the line from pleasure to pain and back again. Talk about hurting so god damn good…

“Fuck me…” Danny groaned and rolled off Steve’s back and fell onto the bed. He dragged in a breath and then another, until his heart finally began to stop trying to thump its way out of his chest.

Steve lifted his head, pupils blown wide and lips still red from Danny’s kisses, and grinned. “Just gimme a minute here, and I’ll see what I can do.” He looked demented – hot but demented.

Danny snorted. “Right. Hold that thought, princess.” They’d both just come like freight trains, and it was going to take more than a minute before they were in any shape for round two.

Steve grinned again, all sex-stupid and goofy, and flopped over, shirt rucked up under his armpits and come smeared across his belly. He was still wearing most of his uniform – the cap and jacket had got lost on the way up the stairs, and his pants and shorts were tangled around one ankle, but the shirt and tie were still in place, almost.

“Nice look, Smooth Dog,” Danny laughed. Not that he was doing much better; his pants were bunched around his knees, and his shirt was hanging off both arms, but he did still have his tie – though it was dangling over one shoulder.

“Hey, none of this was my fault.” Steve smirked, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and stripping out of his shirt and tie. “I’m the innocent party here, man.”

Danny rolled onto his side, shucking his pants before they could cut off circulation, and looked down at the long, lean length of Steve stretched out, tanned skin warm and inviting against the white of the sheet. “You, my friend, are many things.” He poked a finger against the smooth plain of Steve’s chest. “But innocent is not one of them. A fact of which I am sure you were well aware the entire time we were at the governor’s ball, and you were purposely looking so damn hot slinking around in your stupid dress uniform that even usually completely reasonable and level-headed people – like seasoned detectives hailing from the glorious eastern shores of this great nation, say – could no longer be held responsible for their actions.” It had been torture. Steve had looked like something off of the cover of ‘Hot Guys in the Military’, and Danny had spent the entire evening with a burgeoning hard-on and checking his watch every five minutes until they could finally, politely leave. Then it had been a race to get Steve back to the house before Danny just gave in and fucked him in the back seat of the Camaro. Luckily, insanely attractive, insane SEALs weren’t the only ones who knew a thing or two about high-speed pursuits, and he’d got them home and upstairs in time enough not to commit an act of public lewdness. It had been freaking close though. He gave Steve’s chest another poke. “So, what you got to say about that, Commander Butter Wouldn’t Melt, huh?”

Steve raised a bemused looking eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know the whole ‘who? me?’ thing might be more convincing if you weren’t laid out looking like sin incarnate, babe, ” Danny huffed.

Steve grinned. “You know it turns me on when you break out the big words, baby.” He pressed closer, rubbing his hip up against Danny’s dick, and damn it, if it didn’t give a hopeful twitch.

Danny choked out a laugh. “I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.” He rolled on top of Steve, moaning as their dicks slid against each other. Oh, yeah… welcome to round two.

“Nah,” Steve smiled, smirky and satisfied as he rolled their hips together. “I plan on keeping you around for a long time yet, Danno.”

The end


End file.
